<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le vide by Al_D_Baran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266198">Le vide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran'>Al_D_Baran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, FACE Family, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alfred… Matthew… mes petits bonhomme, votre papa peut pas revenir... Il... Il... Il avait besoin de dormir, mais... il se réveillera pas."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada &amp; England &amp; France (Hetalia), America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), America &amp; France (Hetalia), Canada &amp; England (Hetalia), Canada &amp; France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00, prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, c'est vieux et je veux pas étaler ma vie comme avant mais j'ai écris (ou commencé yep yep) à la mort de mon père.<br/>j'aime bien encore donc je reposte.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>« Un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui prononce le mot "papa" devrait être certain que Papa est un héros, un preux, et un père qui n'est pas capable d'apparaître ainsi aux yeux de ses enfants n'est pas digne d'être appelé Papa. »</p><p>—Emmanuel Carrère</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>0.</strong>
</p><p>C'est dur de voir Arthur, avec son air désolé, déboussolé, qui se demande quelle tuile du plancher s'écroulera sous ses pieds alors qu'il titube pathétiquement sous le poids trop lourd des sanglots qu'il ne peut retenir en s'approchant de ses fils, ses petits garçons qui le regardent avec terreur, qui ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils savent déjà tout bas, qu'ils ont déjà deviné ce qu'il dira. Quelle terrible nouvelle va tomber sur leurs épaules d'adolescents, des gamins qui n'ont même pas fini le lycée, et qui s'attendent à rentrer chez eux tous les soirs devant un bon repas, un rôti de canard fumant, des escargots, <em>quelque chose qui sent bon, quelque chose qui goûte bon, quelque chose qui sent l'amour, quelque chose qui goûte l'amour</em>. Et aussi de voir leur père, assis à un bout de la table, lisant un livre avec ces petites lunettes qu'il déteste parce que comme papa le dit, « Mon amour devient vieux avec moi, comme on se l'est dit. »</p><p>Arthur doit s'accrocher à eux pour se tenir debout, échouant misérablement à avoir l'air d'être fort pour eux, mais ça peut se comprendre, pense Matthew en regardant son frère s'éloigner comme s'il voyait un fantôme et qu'une créature horriblement accablée de difformité venait de le toucher. Leur père qui est toujours tellement stoïque et qui ne pleure que lorsqu'il peut se le permettre, seul, et même rarement dans les bras de leur papa qui se laisse aller devant eux lui fait peur. Matthew aussi a peur, mais il comprend son père, puisqu'après avoir écouté toutes les histoires de leur papa, il sait bien qu'il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre : Arthur Kirkland a grandit avec Francis Bonnefoy, ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient faire leur vie sans l'autre, et ils se sont mariés et ont adoptés des jumeaux.</p><p>« Putain de merde ! Arthur, tu nous dis ce qui se passe oui ou merde ? » lance Alfred, paniquant visiblement, hyper ventilant et cherchant un endroit où se sauver de voir son père comme ça. Il ne peut pas supporter, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la porte est fermée, et pourquoi la sœur de Francis sort et se cache le bas du visage. La nouvelle est impossible à digérer, il semble au bord de la syncope, de la crise d'asthme ou de l'évanouissement.</p><p>Avec un visage misérable, Arthur se tourne vers lui, des tremblements agitant son corps lorsqu'il dit en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveaux, la voix étranglée et le visage barbouillé, ses yeux déjà rouges et enflés quand il murmure, « Alfred… Matthew… mes petits bonhomme, votre Papa peut pas revenir… » Il essaie de se reprendre, échouant encore et leur parle comme s'ils avaient encore six ans, « Il… Il… Il avait besoin de dormir, mais… Il ne se réveillera pas. »</p><p>« On va devoir se débrouiller tous les trois, maintenant… » En l'entendant, Alfred secoue la tête, s'essuyant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, lâchant plusieurs jurons, puis courant au loin. Matthew se demande s'il ne serait pas sans cœur. Il a mal, c'est terrible, mais il a tellement mal qu'il reste planté là, et ignore ce qu'il devrait faire. Papa ne sera plus derrière les fourneaux, et il ne les embêtera plus avec des blagues, ne fera plus jamais bouillir Arthur.</p><p>Leur papa est mort aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait juste comment. Il sait pourquoi il doit continuer d'avancer, mais il ne sait pas comment. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est serrer son père, qui, lui aussi, après tout, a perdu l'homme de sa vie, celui qui a su être le plus spécial à ses yeux. Si ça pouvait être un mauvais rêve… si seulement…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01, matthew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>si vous remarquez un changement au milieu: j'ai fini le chapitre trois ans après en 2015<br/>donc préparez-vous pour une différence de 8 et 5 ans entre les styles alala</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>« Veux-tu que je te dise ce qu'est vraiment mon univers,</p>
  <p>Ne t'en fais pas bonhomme, il y a toujours quelque chose de travers,</p>
  <p>Regarde ton papa, il ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il faut,</p>
  <p>Et je te vois penser mon papa est un peu dingo,</p>
  <p>Le coca j'adore, ça me donne de toutes nouvelles dents,</p>
  <p>T'en as de l'imagination, tu m'étonnes mon bonhomme,</p>
  <p>Tu sais ton papa est un as de l'enseignement,</p>
  <p>Mais toutes mes leçons, tu les effaces d'un coup de gomme. »</p>
  <p>— <em>Mon Bonhomme</em>, Scala &amp; Kolacny Brothers</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>1. Matthew. La cuisine.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>C'est seulement il y a quelques jours que Papa se tenait encore là, sifflotant quelque chose ou chantonnant de vieilles chansons françaises, revenu de son travail à sa pâtisserie et préparant le repas pour toute leur petite famille, de la farine ou quoique ce soit plein les mains. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, c'était clair. Francis avait toujours été un chef par passion, et aimait plus que tout voir les airs satisfaits de ses petits garçons, et aussi celui de son Arthur quand il ramassait les assiettes vidées et pratiquement léchées sur la table pour les nettoyer. Matthew adorait l'aider et apprendre à cuisiner, et surtout passer du temps avec son père. À la fin, il était plus grand que lui d'un peu moins d'un pouce, et c'était lui qui s'étirait pour aller chercher les choses en hauteur.</p>
  <p>Papa aimait lui apprendre comment faire et lui raconter des histoires en même temps, l'histoire d'Arthur et lui, et commérait gaiement sur comment était son père avant, quel punk il était, comment ses cheveux étaient teints en vert, en rouge, ses ongles tout noirs et quel talent il avait à ce temps-là pour la guitare. Matthew n'a jamais cessé de regarder son père avec de grands yeux, attendant le prochain repas, collation ou quoique ce soit pour savoir la suite de ces grandes histoires. À la fin, Francis semblait manquer de souffle de plus en plus souvent, se reprenait en même phrase et regardait Arthur dans le salon d'un air nostalgique.</p>
  <p>Peut-être qu'il était trop stupide pour remarquer avant la fin que son papa avait quelque chose de plus grave qu'un coup de vieux, que se retenir sur les chaises et les meubles ou contre leur père, tout chétif qu'il est, parce que ses jambes le lâchait, maintenant. Il aurait aussi dû remarquer comment Arthur semblait vieillir plus vite aussi, ses traits sérieux se fondant dans cette expression blanche, vide. Celle qu'il faisait maintenant aussi, levant parfois les yeux vers la porte en se demandant si Alfred reviendra, parce qu'il est un idiot et il a peur. Il manque horriblement quelque chose, les deux présences qui donnaient un air plein de vie à cette maison ne sont pas là. Papa ne manquait jamais de chanter quelque chose en français, de faire fâcher leur père ou de faire les pires blagues.</p>
  <p>Tout est trop tranquille, et tout a l'air terne, comme les premiers instants d'un mauvais rêve ou les premières pages d'un mauvais livre.</p>
  <p>Le temps semble s'être arrêté, et le monde, inconscient, a continué de tourner. Il est assis là, le dos contre la cuisinière, et regarde la cuisine. Le monde autour duquel son papa gravitait, le monde qui est vide, maintenant. Il se sent comme dans la copie d'une peinture vide. Son monde est terni, et le reste de la vie semble aller trop vite pour lui. Comment la Terre fait-elle pour tourner encore ? Comment le monde fait-il pour exister quand la lumière est éteinte ?</p>
  <p>Il n'a pas envie de grandir. Il se recroqueville, voulant être petit, voulant être le petit être que son papa prenait dans ses bras, le regardant avec amour, zieutant Arthur, mort de fatigue sur le canapé, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un secret. Il sortait une boîte de biscuits, en donnant quelques uns à lui et Alfred.</p>
  <p>Le monde a perdu ses couleurs, et n'a plus qu'un refuge : la cuisine, et un pot de biscuits.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>les kudos, c'est bien, les commentaires, c'est mieux.</p>
<p>btw je vais frapper mon moi du passé pour avoir osé écrire cette phrase sur la lumière fermée, connasse tu m'fais pleurer</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>les kudos, c'est bien, les commentaires, c'est mieux.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>